The Past is Bleak, and the Future Bright
by Maven Fair
Summary: Lucy Bondevick is an emotionless girl, only caring for her little sister Emily, until she meets Mathias Køhler, who will possibly change her life-Alice Kirkland is a determined President, former punk, and straight A student. She's seen as annoying to many, but in Alfred's eyes, she's perfect-Madeline Williams is loved by many, but how will an egotistical Prussian earn her love?
1. Chapter 1

**Another frickin' story?! What the heck is Kit Kat 7236 thinking?! I have no idea either reader. No idea. Just kidding, I do. I've had this written for awhile, so I thought, what the heck, let's upload it.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia not owned by Kit Kat 7236**

Chapter one: Dennor

"Are those fairy tales?" Lucy looked up from her book to meet big, round, sky blue eyes. His mischievous smile made them almost twinkle.

"Yes. Who's asking." She replied in her normal monotone voice. Soon enough this guy would leave her alone. No one wanted to talk to an emotionless girl.

"Mathias Køhler, at you service." His grin could have rivaled Alfred's, the most popular boy in primary. "And I know you're name. It's Lucy Bondevick. Everyone says your scary, but you don't seem too bad." Scary? Well, I guess that's what happens when you glare at nearly everything that lives. Regardless, Lucy was feeling pretty misinformed at this point.

"Why don't you go play with Alfred or Gilbert. I want to read my book in piece. Also, I don't like loud people." Great. Yet another person who she had pushed away.

"Nah. They're being totally stupid. Been arguing with Lovina about how girls shouldn't be able to play pirates with them. You seem like more fun." Mathias laughed. "Also, you're sitting on my jacket."

~Dennor~

Ah yes, middle school, land of acne, drama, and puberty. And don't forget dating. All in all, middle school is pretty hard when you are an antisocial, emotionless, and all together pessimistic person. In Lucy's mind anyhow. She just couldn't understand why probably one of the most well-liked guys would choose to hang out with him. That's right. Mathias Køhler still hung out with introverted and antisocial Lucy Bondevick. Not that Lucy minded. Although she would never admit it, she actually enjoyed Mathias' company. In fact, Lucy trusted Mathias more than anyone else, even Emily, her little sister. That was, until she overheard Mathias talking one dreadful day.

~Dennor~

"Why do you hang out with that Norwegian chick, anyways?" It had been right after school had ended. Lucy had forgotten her notebook. While going back to class to get it, she had overheard Mathias speaking to another person outside the classroom. She normally would have respected their personal space, but that one sentence struck her. Why did he hang out with her? Time to find out. "I dunno. The teacher asked me to befriend her. She probably felt bad about how she had no friends I guess."

"No friends? Totally. Who would willingly wanna hang out with her?"

"Yeah. She's always so emotionless."

Lucy was done. She stomped into the classroom, scaring both Mathias and the boy that he was talking to. Calmly grabbing her notebook, she turned to stare straight into Mathias' eyes. Lucy stayed silent, which was probably scarier then her bursting into an argument. Then she turned away, and started to walk home. Mathias got out of his stupor, and tried to get to her, but it was too late. She was too far away to see or hear him. And he was too far away to see Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

~Dennor~

Two years had past since that incident. Lucy Bondevick and Mathias Køhler were no longer friends. For around a year, Mathias had been trying to get Lucy's trust back. He attempted to please her, tried to explain what he did. But Lucy's heart was already closed off. She wouldn't even talk to Mathias. Teachers soon enough learned that pairing Mathias and Lucy together was a bad idea, seeing as she refused to talk to him. All in all, the last two years of Mathias Køhler's life had been without the company of Lucy Bondevick.

"Dude, you should have seen me!" Mathias was hanging out with Gilbert and Alfred. Both had been his best friends since two years ago. Mathias wasn't really listening, he was but staring off at where Lucy, Madeline, and Alice were sitting eating Iunch.

"Kesesese, what do we have here?" Gilbert snickered, looking over at where the other trio was sitting. "Does someone have a crush?" Like he could talk, almost everyone knew his infatuation of Madeline Williams(other then the woman herself), president of the Canada Club, and Alfred's sister. To be honest, it had taken about a years begging to get Alfred's blessing, and even then, Gilbert didn't have enough guts to ask her out.

"No, I'm just depressed. She won't even come close to me, let alone talk." Both Alfred and Gilbert shared looks of pity.

"I know how you feel dude, Alice won't give me the time of day." Ah yes, Alfred's crush on Alice Kirkland, Student Body President and former punk. It was ironic, really, how all of them had fallen in love with the other trio of friends. They were the "Awesome Trio", while Alice, Madeline, and Lucy were the "Smart Trio". Mathias couldn't even remember when he had fallen, but he most definitely had fallen hard. And so had Alfred and Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I suddenly had the idea to update this! So, I originally was planning on a one-shot of Dennor, but then Gilbert and Alfred got roped in, and one thing after another happened, and here we are. But this is so much fun to write. Btw, I'm sorry about the eyebrows thing in the beginning. I originally wrote this with England being male, and then realizing my mistake, but I couldn't figure out something else to put there. So anyways, onwards!**

 **Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia.**

Chapter two: UsUk, Backstory Time

"Woah, what happened to your eyebrows?!" Alice flinched at the loudness of the new boys voice. She absolutely hated anything to do with loud people. Especially loud and annoying people. But this person seemed to be both. What had his name been? Something Jones. Well, whoever he was, he should just leave her alone. And maybe be a bit quieter. In Alice's opinion that is.

"Nothing happened you git." She snapped in response. The boy looked shocked at his answer.

"Nothing?! Are you kidding me, it looks like giant caterpillars landed on your face!" The boy laughed jovially at his joke. Alice, on the other hand, was getting even more and more annoyed with him.

"Who're you to judge with your stupid cowlick? What's your bloody name anyways?"

"The names Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the hero!" Was this guy for real?

"Well then, Alfred F. Jones, will you please keep your arse out of other peoples business!" And with that, Alice stormed out of the room, happy to be anywhere other then near the boy.

And that, folks, is how Alice Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones met.

~UsUk~

"What's with those stupid piercings?!" "Why can't you be more respectable?" "You're such a disappointment." Insult after insult was aimed at her. Alice, who was used to it, simply yawned in response, making the teachers even angrier.

"How does your parents feel about your constant regard for rules?" , her math teacher, asked.

Alice was so sick of them always bringing up her parents. She was constantly expecte to be a polite young lady, kind, elegant, and intelligent. But Alice hated her privileged life. She was never given any freedom. Doing bad things like drugs and alcohol were what got her noticed. Having five brothers was hard enough, let alone trying to find something that set her apart. Standing up, Alice left the principles office, and headed towards her locker.

"Hey Alice, what didja do this time?" She groaned, and turned to face probably the most annoying boy in school, Alfred F. Jones.

Choosing to ignored in, Alice grabbed her school supplies and headed towards her house, Alfred following behind her, rambling about some video that he thought was awesome.

~UsUk~

"Alice has changed a lot since middle school, right?" It was just a offhand comment, probably not even thought over for more than a few seconds, but that offhand comment caught Alfred off guard.

"How so?" He was talking to his two best friends, Mathias and Gilbert. While occasionally sat with Sakura, a Japanese transfer student, he preferred being around other people who appreciated his awesomeness.

"Well, I mean, she doesn't seem as crazy, right?"

That was true. Although Alfred hadn't really thought about it too much. Wanting to change the subject, he looked over to where Mathias had been gazing. A smirk appeared on his face almost a milli-second later. Gilbert also looked over to where he was looking, and a similar smirk appeared on his face. "Kesesese, what do we have here? Does someone have a crush?" Not like he could talk. He was one of the many people who were in love with my sister Maddie. The list included Lars, Ivan, Romano, and Francis (which was totally gross, seeing as he was our cousin).

"No, I'm just deppressed, she won't even come near me, let alone talk to me." I shared a look of pity.

"Yeah, Alice won't even give me the time of day." It was true. Ever since eight grade, Alice absolutely outright ignored him. But the thing was, he was probably one of the most wanted boys in school. Him and Gilbert. He sighed. Being in love with a tsundere was hard.


End file.
